This invention relates to a tactile stimulator having a variety of sources for controlling body stimulation. More particularly, this invention relates to a tactile stimulator using a plurality of body-contacting switches which are controlled electronically from a preprogrammed source, such as music or a massage prescription, for example. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a variety of physical embodiments and uses for a tactile stimulator of the type described.
A pulsating device is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,191 wherein pulsations from a pulsating device are synchronized with a musical score, permitting the user to "feel" the music as it is played. Such a device is said to provide a beneficial and relaxing effect of the music, and may be adapted to tone-up physically both healthy and sick persons. Such a device uses a source of musical vibrations actuating a sounding board which receives musical vibrations from a radio having a speaker. A pulsating motor cooperates with a diaphragm to increase or decrease its rotational speed to cause variable speed pulsations which are transmitted to the body of the user. A phonograph may provide an alternative source of musical selections.
Such a device has shortcomings in that the number of preprogrammed sources are limited and the mechanical actuation is somewhat cumbersome. Thus, that type of device lacks versatility in utilizing various input sources and in its effectiveness for delivering the pulses to the body of the users. In particular, the pulsations provided by that prior art device are relatively diffused to the body of the user whereas it is desirable, particularly for exercise therapy, to more specifically direct pulsations and stimulation to particular portions of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,816 is another example of a similar device wherein musical vibrations are transmitted to a body through a waterbed. Accordingly, it is an overall objective of this invention to provide a pulsating device responsive to a musical input source which is versatile, capable of using a number of input sources, and provides such pulsations in a more specifically-controlled way.
Pulsating or vibrating devices are also known as part of massage therapy, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,862. That device utilizes a hydraulically-actuated mechanism which cooperates with an armchair and bed to apply spot pressure to a number of points on the human body sitting or lying on a cushioned article. The apparatus provides an appropriate amount of external stimulus from a pressure force to various spots on a body under the control of compressed air progressively communicating with a plurality of ports. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,860; 3,207,152; 3,298,363; 3,656,190; and 4,232,661 are additional examples of such limited massage devices.
Tactile stimulators are also known for communicating and teaching as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,296 and 3,277,587. In the former patent, a plurality of stimulators are mounted in gloves linked through a communications link to a keyboard to permit correspondence between the keyboard and a stimulator. Such a device is particularly useful in communicating with the blind and deaf. The latter patent uses tactile stimulation controlled by a master keyboard to provide inputs to multiple student units to prompt correct keying during piano instruction.
It is an overall object of this invention to provide a versatile device having a plurality of stimulators linked to an input source such as music to permit the music of the artist to touch the user of the machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which tactilely stimulates a user in accordance with pre-selected features of recorded music, such as amplitude, beat, frequency, or other musical parameters.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device with preprogrammed control so that an individual or an artist can provide a variety of movements and sounds to create a pleasant touch and feel.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device which may be used in connection with preprogrammed exercise therapy to massage particular areas of the body according to a preprogrammed routine.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device of the type described which has the potential for a number of other end uses, such as in telephone communication and safety, wherein tactile stimulation is provided for various types of communication with the user.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the written description of the invention which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.